


Hide and Seek

by Sumi



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Billie will find Daud. It's just a matter of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/gifts).



Billie had tried for fifteen years to escape her past. She nearly succeeded if not for the fact that it was damn near impossible to run from one's past.

It would always be there, lurking behind every new memory you tried to make. After order had -seemingly- been restored, Billie let her past finally catch up.

She dropped the ‘Megan Foster’ name and returned to the one given up so long ago. Billie intended to find Daud-- wherever he may be. He was rumored to be alive, though eyewitness sightings were never very reliable.

The betrayal of Daud always remained at the forefront of Billie's mind. At the time, Billie believed it necessary because of how unstable Daud had became after the empress's death. How wrong she'd been in the end.

It was two months, one week, and four days since Billie began the search for Daud. Besides Anton, he was the closest thing to… well something important in her damned life.

Now Billie just had to find Daud, wherever he may be and if anyone knew how to hide, it would be a former member of The Whalers.


End file.
